Feelings
by Ominae
Summary: 5 words that describes Shin Kanzato's feelings towards Eiko Nikaido, who had been his first love for many years even before and after what had happened 10 years in Ayanagi City.


Persona: Trinity Soul - Feelings

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Persona: Trinity Soul are under the copyright of Jun Matsumoto, Aniplex, A-1 Pictures and Animax.

Summary:

5 words that describes Shin Kanzato's unrequited feelings towards Eiko Nikaido, who had been his first love for many years even before and after what had happened 10 years in Ayanagi City.

1. Comfort

"Are you okay, Shin?"

A 7-year old Shin Kanzato woke up in the arms of Eiko Nikaido, seated in one of the many couches in the lobby of the Ayanagi City Hospital. He never knew that his parents were killed by Ayane's Persona or for the fact that nearly half of the city has been afflicted by Apathy Syndrome due to Shin's awakened Persona, which killed Ayane's and made her berserk.

Shin slowly gazed towards the hospital's main entrance, still in Eiko's arms. The two saw two Isuzu Type 73 cargo trucks, carrying several JGSDF soldiers. But right now, he didn't care about the JGSDF soldiers or the cries of the people who were not affected by Apathy Syndrome.

He snuggled himself in Eiko's arm as the teenaged girl wrapped her arms securely around him, allowing Shin to sleep soundly.

* * *

2. Touch

"Eiko-neechan!"

Shin was startled to see Eiko outside the front door of the Kanzato residence.

"Are you alone?" Eiko asked.

Shin opened the door for Eiko, allowing her to get inside. "Jun's still in school. Said he needs to attend some project from his class..."

"And your big brother's currently attending a meeting with the head of the National Police Agency." Eiko stated, taking her shoes off after she got inside.

"H-hai..." Shin chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"So it looks like we're alone." Eiko stated, giving a smile. "Just you and me, Shin-kun."

"Um...yeah." Shin felt his cheeks and forehead were heating up. The girl who Shin knew was standing up in front of him. Better yet, they were all alone...

"Are you all right, Shin-kun?" Eiko noticed that his face was turning red.

Shin felt his world had stopped moments when Eiko had the fingertips of her left hand trailing over his face before it went to his forehead. "You seem red? Are you sick or something?"

"Uh...no!" Shin quickly shook his head. "I'm probably a bit tired from school."

"Well, that's okay." Eiko placed her handbag down on one of the couches in the living room. "I just need to use the toilet."

"Alright." As Eiko went to use the toilet, Shin felt his heart rapidly beating before the pace changed to a slower beat.

_Wow! I really didn't have that kind of contact ever since... since I was still a kid. I don't why, but I feel good all of a sudden.  
_

Shin had a smirk on his face.

* * *

3. Accident

_Now where was that bathroom again?_

Shin had been summoned to the Ayanagi Police station to give his witness a few minutes ago regarding the mysterious Reverse incident in one of the karaoke bars in the city. He, Kanaru and Morimoto were free to go after telling Detective Ito their statements, Shin told the girls that he needed to go to the toilet and relieve himself.

_Dangit! I was so nervous during the interview with Ito-san that my bladder's so full. I need to go...now, but where is the toile-_

Before Shin can answer the question himself, he was bumped into from behind and he fell on the ground with the unknown person on top of him.

"Uggghhh..." Shin groaned, shifting while he was on the floor with his back on the tiled floor.

"Shin-kun?"

Startled, Shin slowly opened his eyes after the fall to realize who fell on top of him.

"Eiko-neechan!"

"Um..." Shin looked over Eiko's shoulder and noted that no one was in the corridor, leaving the two of them alone.

"Are-are you all right?" Shin asked, blushing as the two of them were in close proximity to each other.

"Don't worry about me." Eiko too blushed as their faces were very close, in the verge of nearly kissing Shin's lips after she tripped. _Now not's the time to think about that Eiko! _Eiko was busy fighting off her blush when she didn't hear Shin ask her.

"Neechan..." Shin was nervous on being too close to Eiko after the fall. "Can you, well..."

"O-of course, Shin-kun!" Eiko quickly stood and reached out a hand to help Shin stand up.

"Thank you." Shin saw a brown manila envelope on the ground and grabbed it. "I think this is yours."

"Arigato." Eiko smiled, taking the envelope from Shin. "I'm sorry that I bumped into you." She bowed a bit as a means of apology. "I was in a hurry to check the report that Detective Ito gave me..."

"Okay." Shin nodded. "But I need help. You see I'm heading to the bathroom and..."

"You don't know where it is?" Eiko asked. She sighed. "Honestly, Shin. You could asked me after Ito-san's interview."

"Sorry." Shin looked around at the ground. "I was in a hurry."

"Come on." Eiko took Shin's right arm and lightly dragged him. "I'll show you where it is. I was planning to go there too."

* * *

4. Fear

Shin didn't know how he got to be with Eiko.

Especially if the two were in her apartment, by themselves...

"Shin-kun..."

He heard Eiko whisper to his left ear and her arms wrapped protectively around him in her bed.

_How did it all start? _Shin sighed, remembering that Ryo told Eiko that he needed to attend a conference in Tokyo and Jun was in a school field trip in Iwatodai with the rest of his class. _Oh, that's right. Ryo-niichan told me that I'm staying with her for a week since he's going to Tokyo and Jun's in Iwatodai for the field trip._

"Yes?" Shin turned around, facing a tired Eiko.

"Were you scared by the Reverse incident in that karaoke bar?" She asked, bringing Shin closer to her.

"Well..." Shin mumbled, trying to answer her carefully. He felt Eiko's hands gently running through his hair. "I think I was in a way."

"It's all right." Eiko whispered, still running her fingers on his hair. "You can stop if you don't want to."

"I..." Shin swallowed his saliva. "I guess I felt nervous and scared in a way." The Naginomori Gakuen student began to feel way more nervous than he was during the interview with Detective Ito. "I mean, you just don't see a guy with his internal organs and bones turned inside out right in front of you..." Shin felt the urge to shout his frustration, but also began to cry at the same time.

"Shhhh..." Eiko cooed, hugging Shin close to her. "It's all right. You don't need to tell me if you don't want to, okay?"

"Okay." Shin nodded slowly, opting to bask himself in the comfort of Eiko's arms.

"You'll be fine with me, okay?" Eiko whispered, before she went to sleep, hugging Shin in her arms all night.

* * *

5. Protect

"What happened in your class so far, Shin-kun?"

Shin and Eiko were seated in a bench in the city park, watching the children go play around from the swings to the nearby sandbox. The two had met each other after Shin was dismissed from his school. Jun had been with his brother and Eiko, though he left them alone to go to the toilet and relieve himself.

"We had a topic in school in my social studies class about protecting someone."

Eiko raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"It's kinda hard to explain." Shin replied. "Er...how should I put it? We were talking about protecting someone in a way of putting our lives for our loved ones." Shin snapped his left index and thumb fingers. "Yeah, that's the one I was trying to tell you."

"Ah. I see." Eiko, for some reason, had a worrisome look written on her face upon hearing Shin's answer.

"Is something wrong, Eiko-neechan?" Shin asked, seeing the change in her facial expression.

"Ah..." Eiko shook his head. "No, not really." She placed her hands down on her lap. "I just remember that back in the old days, you always told me that you'll be the one to protect me from the bad things." The Ayanagi City coroner spoke to Shin, beaming a smile on her young friend.

"I did?" Shin blushed, pressing the tips of his index fingers together. "I'm sorry. I can't remember much from my childhood days."

"I don't blame you." Eiko giggled. "But you sound cute everytime you say that when I visit your house."

Shin smiled. "Arigato."

"But things are getting messy lately." The coroner said, nervous in the tone of her voice. "And I'm getting worried that we may not continue to be here like this if things come to worse."

Shin clenched his hands tightly into fists and placed them in his lap. "I...I..." _I want to protect the people I care about with the Persona I got. Even Eiko-neechan..._

"Shin." Shin looked up to see Eiko place her right hand over his.

"What is it?"

"Is...something wrong?" Eiko had her hand gently touch the knuckles on Shin's right hand. "You're...really starting to worry me."

"Eiko-neechan..." The brown-haired teen whispered. "I want to protect you."

Eiko moved closer to Shin and hugged him, allowing Shin to rest his head on her left shoulder, seemingly touched by what he said. "Shin..."

"Neechan." Shin whispered on Eiko's left ear. "I mean it. I really want to protect you."

The brown-haired girl heard Shin dozing off, her cheeks turning red when she felt Shin's breath tingle at her ear.

"Shin." whispered Eiko, holding Shin's clenched right fist in hers with her left hand softly touching his hair. Eiko had her left arm cradling Shin's head. "If you're going to protect me. Then, who would protect you if something happens to you?"

A tear fell from her right eye as she watched Shin rest on her shoulder; Eiko leaned and pressed her lips on Shin's forehead.

THE END

PS - This is probably the first and only (Maybe, who knows) Persona: Trinity Soul fic in the Megami Tensei subcategory. I did watch the show, despite some criticism against it, and my favorite pairing is Shin/Eiko. I'm such a sucker for some younger guy who likes the older female family friend and yearns for more than her attention, but it never happens. This fic's dedicated to that pairing. Also, it's my first time to do a kind of fic like this, so bear with me if I did anything wrong. XP

I tried to make this drabble based on 10 words that I think of regarding Shin and Eiko, but I was debating to myself that I should perhaps do 5 or 6. In the end, I chose 5 since it was easier to do. After all, I gotta take baby steps and not rush. Perhaps I can do one based on 10 words if I can get some ideas out. XD

As usual, please read and review. I accept anything that would help me improve, even flames that would help me become a better writer. Other kinds of flames (including personal ones) are not welcome. In fact, I'd have them wiped out by a Persona.

Hope you guys like this Trinity Soul drabble. Upcoming (and potential) Megami Tensei fics will be based on Raido Kuzunoha and Persona 3.


End file.
